


Labor of Our Love

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Holidays with the Stilinski-Hales [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Laura, Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Violence, john stilinski is awesome, labor day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Derek and Stiles' Labor Day cookout at Stiles' dad gets interrupted by two people Derek hasn't seen in months. It's not a good thing.





	Labor of Our Love

Derek looked up from the grill where he was watching the burgers for John and swore under his breath.

Talia and James were standing in the middle of the yard, looking around like they were lost. (They most definitely were). And if Stiles wasn’t otherwise engaged in a heated discussion with Lydia about the finer points of their academia (Stiles was seeking a teaching position at the local high school and Lydia was trying to entice him to be her research partner), then Derek was positive he’d have already kicked them out.

John came back suddenly, clapping a hand on Derek’s back. “Need me to call backup?” he asked lowly.

Derek shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. “Let me see what they want before we do anything rash.” John didn’t look convinced, and Derek wouldn’t be surprised if he sent an SOS text to his deputies.

Derek grabbed a can of soda on his way past the refreshment table. He shook it idly as he approached his parents.

Mom huffed out a breath. “Really, Derek?” She raised an eyebrow at the can. Derek shrugged.

“What do you want?” he asked. “The last time we talked to you, we made it clear that you were not a part of our lives.”

Talia glanced around nervously. “I know,” she said. “It has recently come to my attention that I may have overreacted to the news of your cousin’s engagement.”

Derek followed her gaze, narrowing his eyes at his older sister. Laura was curled up on a lounge chair, sun hat pulled low over her sunglasses-covered face.

He growled in frustration. “You let Laura talk you into coming here?” he snapped.

Talia looked affronted. “Well, yes,” she said haughtily. “She’s my daughter. She wanted to talk to me.”

“And you couldn’t have done that at, say, a mall or something?”

“Laura said she wanted to tell us something here,” James said.

“I still don’t see why you came out here knowing you’d run into Malia and me.”

Talia reached out, her cold fingers grazing Derek’s cheek. He flinched away. “You’re still my child,” she said.

“I thought you disowned me.”

“I did?” Talia frowned. “I wasn’t aware.” Then she saw the ring on his finger and grabbed his hand, the can dropping to the ground and rolling away. “You got married?” she asked.

Derek nodded, letting her inspect the ring.

“Do I get to meet her?” she then asked. James cleared his throat.

“Honey, remember, he was with Stiles.”

Talia searched the gathered crowd until she found Stiles leaning against the lone tree in John’s backyard, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at Lydia.

“Nonsense. He’s with that red-head there,” she said.

James shrugged. “If you say so, dear.”

Derek shook his head, motioning toward Laura. “There’s your daughter. Talk to her and then get out.”

Talia nodded her thanks and walked away, James trailing like a lost puppy. Derek wondered why he hadn’t ever noticed how his dad let his mom walk all over him. Maybe that’s where Derek learned to be passive. Ever since starting to date, and now being married to Stiles, he’d learned how to stand up for himself.

Talia dropped onto Laura’s chair. Laura squealed loudly and they exchanged air kisses.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at them before turning that same cynical glare on Derek. Derek shook his head at him. He hadn’t invited his parents. Oh god, what if Peter followed them?

He checked the gathered participants, relieved when he didn’t see his uncle anywhere.

“So, your bigoted, asshole parents,” Stiles said as he stopped by Derek’s side.

“Yeah. Laura invited them. They have five minutes and then I’m kicking them out.” He ran his thumb over his ring. “They know I’m married, and my mom thinks you’re with Lydia.”

Stiles snorted. “Do you want me to lie about it?”

Derek grabbed his shoulder and turned him so that he could press a kiss to his mouth. “Nope,” he said. “I’m sick of tip-toeing around them. They came here, they invaded. We can’t be responsible for what they might see.”

Stiles grinned at him, hands coming up to frame his face as he returned the kiss, deepening it almost immediately.

Suddenly, Laura shouted, “I’m bisexual!”

Derek and Stiles broke apart. Talia was standing by Laura’s chair, white-faced, one hand raised.

Laura hunched down, palm pressed against her cheek. She was crying, and Derek knew Talia had hit her.

He didn’t like Laura, couldn’t forgive the hatred she’d shown Stiles and him or Malia and Heather, but even she didn’t deserve to be abused. He was glad when Stiles came with him as he stepped between his mother and his sister.

“You need to leave,” he said, coldly. “Now.”

“Move, Derek,” Talia said through clenched teeth. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Actually, it does.” He set his feet, staring her down. “You came here, knowing that we would be here. You knew that there was a chance that there would be a homosexual display. Still you came.”

“I came because my daughter asked me too,” Talia hissed. “I didn’t expect her to be infected. I thought she was living with Cora.” She spun on her heel, and then screamed when she caught sight of Lydia and Cora kissing. “You did this.” Her hand cracked against Derek’s cheek, bouncing off his lip. Blood burst, warm and salty over his tongue as his teeth punctured both it and his lip.

“That’s two,” Stiles said lowly. “Dad?”

“Already called them. Malia, get the grill, would you?” John flicked out a pair of handcuffs. “Talia Hale, you’re under arrest for assault.”

“You can’t arrest me!” Talia looked to James, but he just shrugged. She yelled in frustration, and before anyone could react, she lunged at Derek, hands around his neck, her momentum carrying him down on top of Laura. For a terrifying moment, Derek thought his mother would actually kill him, and then she was gone, hauled up by Stiles.

He passed her to his dad, and John cuffed her and shoved her toward James to hold.

“Are you okay?” Stiles patted Derek’s chest, hands hovering near where Derek could still feel his mom’s hands. He helped him up.

“I’m fine,” Derek said, trying to ignore the way his voice shook. “Laura?”

“I’m okay,” Laura said, sounding anything but. The chair had collapsed under their combined weight, and Derek was worried that she was injured but that adrenaline was keeping her from realizing it.

He knelt down next to her, checking her over. Already he could hear sirens. James and Talia were sitting on the grass, Talia sobbing into his shoulder about how everyone Derek touched turned gay.

Derek settled back on his heels, sighing, directing it skyward. Just because he was the first gay person in the family that she knew of, she’d tried to—what?—kill him?

He reached for Stiles, threading their fingers together.

Laura noticed and pointed at him. “I’m so fucking sorry for all the shit I gave you. I truly hope that I can one day have what you do. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“You still have a long way to go,” Stiles said, “but thank you for finally starting to apologize.”

As the deputies swarmed the yard, heading for Talia, Derek stood up, Stiles’ hand still in his. “What’s going to happen now?” he asked John. “Are we going to have to give statements?”

“Yes,” John said. He sighed, surveying his yard. Malia was still by the grill, Heather at the table, packing things away. “I’ll make sure everyone gets some food.” He sighed again, running a hand over his head. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry your mom attacked you.”

Derek touched his lip. “I’m not,” he said. “I’ve been living with thinly veiled attacks for years. I think I’d rather have been hit so that it could heal instead of having to accept what my family said about me.”

“I honestly thought your mom was the one coming to terms with your sexuality,” Stiles said. “I knew your uncle was a bastard.”

“Mom is—I don’t know.” Derek shrugged. “She’s always been in denial, I think. Laura was the perfect child. Married, on her way to having children. To have her come out as anything other than heterosexual means someone failed. Instead of blaming herself, Mom blames me.”

“She tried to kill you,” Stiles said. “I hope you press charges.”

“I’m going to,” Derek assured him. “I just want her out of our lives. No threat of her coming back.” He touched his lip again before brushing his thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand. “What if she doesn’t go after me next time? What if she goes for you, Stiles?”

“She won’t,” Stiles said. “We’ll get a protective order against her. If she doesn’t serve time, she’ll at least be shaken up and will most likely leave us alone.”

Most likely, Derek thought, would have to be enough. He wasn’t sure if his mom would be deterred from a piece of paper telling her she couldn’t be near her son, but he was positive the arrest would rattle her. She needed to be in control all the time, to have the perfect image. That her children were disregarding how their sex lives affected her was making her furious, as if all their coming outs had torn a curtain from her, leaving her exposed.

Good. Now she knew what it felt like.

“Sir, we need your statement now,” one of the deputies said, and Derek nodded at him.

“I’m ready.”

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to [my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/177792018330/labor-of-our-love).
> 
> Unedited. Will check over later.
> 
> Sorry for the late posting. I could complain about the weekend I had but I don't want to right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
